dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Miller
Chris is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a police Officer. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Chris Miller was born on September 30, 2009. Chris soon went to a Policing Academy when he became an adult. He soon became a Rookie Cop. On August of 2038, he gave birth to his son, Damian Miller. 'Partners' Chris can be seen standing outside of Carlos Ortiz' crime scene, holding a tablet. If Connor finds the deviant, Hank will call Chris and Ben Collins over. 'The Interrogation' Chris will be seen in the observation room, when Connor interrogates the deviant. Once Connor is done, he will intervene. If Connor intervenes and it was pressured, the deviant will take Chris' gun and shoot Connor and itself. If Connor does nothing, the deviant can kill itself, and can be with Chris' gun. If Connor intervenes, gives up and/or convinces it, Chris will do nothing and let it follow Chris. 'Waiting for Hank...' Chris will be seen sitting at his desk. After Connor looks at his nametag, he can talk to Chris. If Connor died in The Interrogation, Chris will be surprised to see him. If the deviant survived the interrogation, after talking to it, he will self destruct. Chris and Ben will rush over to the scene. Ben will tell him to clean the mess up. If Kara and Alice survived Stormy Night, Chris will interrupt Hank to say the deviants have been spotted in the Ravendale District. 'On the Run' Chris can be seen by Kara through the peephole of the parking lot or a window. 'The Eden Club' Chris will be in the crime scene with Gavin Reed. Gavin will soon say they should leave and it's starting to stink a booze, and Chris will leave before telling Hank good night. 'Public Enemy' Chris will greet Hank, and will talk about the Stratford incident. He will then greet Hank to Richard Perkins, before leaving to the hallway. He cannot get killed by the JB300, no matter the choices. 'Capitol Park' Chris will accidentally kill a few androids, leading to him being assaulted by Androids. Markus will then approach. He will be given one of their service weapons. If Markus spares them, he'll say his famous quote, before leaving to Jericho. Chris and the other cop will be saved from death. If Markus executes them or another android does, Markus will then leave to Jericho. Chris and the other cop will have been killed. 'Meet Kamski' If Chris was killed, he'll be talking on his phone and Connor will ask what happened. Hank will tell him Chris has been executed with his own service weapon. He'll then say, disappointed, that he became a father 3 months ago. A dialogue option unlocks for Connor, if he was killed in Public Enemy. 'Deaths' 'Capitol Park' *Markus (Optional) If Markus shoots the officers, Chris will be killed by him. *Jericho Android (Optional) If Markus let's another android make his decision, the 2 officers will be killed by him. 'Character' 'Appearance' Chris wears a blue shirt with a black tie underneath a black DPD Jacket, and black pants. He has a black hat and brown eyes, and has black hair. 'Personality' Chris respects Lt. Anderson and feels sympathy for androids, proved by him mistaking Simon's destruction for a death, no matter what Markus' message says. 'Gallery' ' ChrisMillerVariation.jpg|Chris, missing his hat and jacket. ' 'Notes' *Chris' gun can be used 3 times by different androids, 2 times by the HK400 and once by deviant androids. Category:Human